Kommunistische Partei Von Hulstria Und Gao-Soto
|Seats2 Title = |Seats2 = |Website = |party_logo = KPH Logo }}The Communist Party Of Hulstria And Gao-Soto is a Communist and Metzist-Leonidist Party in the Imperial Crownlands Of Hulstria, which has been functioning underground since the establishment of the single party state in May 4297. It's membership is unknown and it's leader goes under the nom de guerre 'General Secretary Comrade X'. History The Communist Party Of Hulstria And Gao-Soto announced its founding within 7 hours of the Royal Hulstrian Party establishing a one party state in Hulstria on the 11th May 4297. Very little is known about the present actions of the party, as Hulstrian police and intelligence organisations have so far failed to infiltrate the party organisation. However regular encripted messages from the party to senior members of the Hulstrian Party suggest growing support, particularly amongst the Gao-Showan ethnic groups, which are currently under severe oppression by the Hulstrian Government. Organisation The Party is likely to operate similarly to most Communist Metzist-Leonidist Parties, with a Central Committee electing a Political Bureau, and a General Secretary operating as De-Jure leader of the party. The present General Secretary operates under the nom de guerre 'Comrade X' which he uses in messages to Hulstrian Party members or Foreign Parties. The inability of Hulstrian police to track down and infiltrate the party suggests severe security measures for new members, and a highly selective and highly centralised command. The Party's Cadres may be spread out across a large area, with wide disparities in size. Links To Hulstrian Party Several sources within Hulstrian media and the Hulstrian Party itself suggest possible infiltration of the Hulstrian Party and Government by KPH members. Most suspicion lies in the ranks of the Hulstrian Party's Radikale Fraktion, the most left wing Faction within the Party Membership. However any current links between the Radicals and the KPH have not been proven, and Heinrich Scholz, leader of the Radicals, vehemently denies links. Karstadt Riots In September 4302, a peaceful protest in the city of Karstadt turned violent after a series of clashes between protesters and police. The Hulstrian Party blamed the violence on the Communist Party, accusing them of inciting the people to resist arrest by Police at the scene, and to continue fighting back even when Military Police arrived. The riots handling by Hulstrian police recieved condemnations from international Communist Organisations, such as the Communist League Of Terra and the Dorvik Communist Party, aswell as from liberal governments throughout Terra. The events of the riots increased the parties renown and fame, and gained Comrade X the position of Honorary President of the Communist League. People's State Of Hulstria On the 7th September 4304, Comrade X and the Communist Party announced the establishment of a new state, the People's State Of Hulstria, with its own military and legislature. The State, located in the South East near the Hulstro-Ostland Border, subsequently declared war on the Hulstrian Government, beginning the Volksstaat Insurgency. The Party then renamed itself the People's Party to reflect its new position. Category:Communist political parties Category:Political parties in Hulstria Category:People's State Of Hulstria